The 3 Days of Springtime
by dayJOBquitter
Summary: Shampoo loves spring. Someone keeps sneaking into her room and leaving wonderful gifts. Who is it? Lots of possibilites!!!
1. Shampoo's cute surprise

The 3 Days of Springtime  
  
*I don't own ANY Ranma characters...if I did, I'd be rich.....but I'm not rich...so if anyone sues, all they're getting is my annoying, fat,   
destructive, totally evil cat. hehehehehe!*  
* *-sound  
' '-thought  
" "-speaking  
  
Shampoo looked at the calander that hung in the resturant. It was 3 days until the first day of spring. Spring was Shampoo's favorite   
season. The sakura's blooms showered the streets with soft pink petals, and a welcoming fragrence. It was all so romantic. *sigh*   
'Shampoo wish Ranma come for date...' Her thoughts were broken when she heard a crash upstairs,and she was supposed to be the   
only one home this morning! Silently she stalked up the stairs to her room, and slowly opened the door, waiting to attack....  
but nobodywas there. "Is empty!" Shampoo stated in surprise. Indeed it was, save for a small box covered in pastel pink tissue paper  
on her bed. Shampoo reached for the package, when suddenly she heard a small *meeewww* emitting from the small box. She   
quickly opened it to find a small white kitten with a purple collar. Shampoo giggled as the kitten purred violently and licked her nose.   
"How you get here?" She then noticed a small card at the bottom of the box. Inside it read : "Shampoo, you are as cute as a kitten..  
..3 Days until spring. Love Mr. X" Shampoo squeeled with delight! "Ranma must be Mr. X! Have to be....but kitten...he so scared of   
cat. Kasumi-lady must help Ranma get kitty." Satisfied with the explaination she gave herself, she took the kitten and brought it   
downstairs...into the kitchen.  
  
"Child! You didn't!!!!?" Cologne said, completely shocked at what her granddaughter did. "You bought a kitten?! Why in the world did   
you do that for?" {ed: "What do you THINK happened?"} "Shampoo no buy kitten..is gift from Ranma!" Mousse choked on his tea and   
spluttered, "Ranma?! That fool? I can't belive this!!!" The kitten jumped on Mousse's lap and rubbed it's head on his belly. "It is really   
cute, though...what's it's name?" Shampoo thought hard, "Tenshi! Means angel in Japanese..she look like angel." Cologne picked up   
the kitten and held it, "We must keep her out of the way of customers, Shampoo take her upstairs to that spare room, give her food   
and water and make a litter box for her." Shampoo nodded. "Mousse. Open the door to let the customers know we're in business!"  
'Today is a good day' thought Cologne.  
  
The day ended without inccedent. Ranma didn't come by either. "Shampoo, I have something for you!" Mousse walked towards her. She shuddered inwardly, 'Not new gift...Mousse can be so predictable!' Shampoo spun around to face...a small piece of paper. "One of the customers left it." Mousse gave it to her and walked away. 'He seem so depressed lately..' her attention was drawn to the bit of paper in her hand. She read it: "Shampoo, seeing you each day makes me love you more and more! Tomarrow is going to be good for you. Sweet dreams...Mr.X" Shampoo was excited. Would Ranma come to marry her tomarrow? Wait! Ranma wasn't even in the store today!!! WHO was Mr.X? 'People Shampoo know here today..Ryoga, Konastu, Tsubasa, Kuno, Saskuke...so many.' Shampoo cringed at some of their names..she was also puzzled. None had shown any intrest to her, except for that on time when Ryoga met up with the whole gang at the beach, and Shampoo's top fell off in front of him. He followed her around for the rest of the day. Come to think of it, everytime he sees her, he blushes and get a nose-bleed! 'Ryoga?' Shampoo thought to herself as she walked upstaris to get Tenshi. The kitten was excited to see Shampoo. She picked it up and went to bed with the small kitten nestled under her neck. 


	2. Who is it anyways?

I don't own any Ranma characters or places or things or whatever...have i got them all? O.k, on with the story!   
  
Shampoo woke up to Tenshi licking her cheek. "Crazy cat, you so sweet!" She noticed her window was open. 'Funny, it close last night.' Shampoo than noticed another package, this time wrapped in light blue tissue paper. "Mr. X come already?!" Shampoo ran over to her drsser and took the package with care. She set it down on her bed and began to open it. Inside of the box this time, was a small sun catcher, made from delicate crystals and glass. I was in the shape of a flying crane. 'Crane is good luck in Amazon village...' Shampoo was confused. She picked up the card at the bottom of the box. It read : "Dear Shampoo, I hope you like this. I thought it was nice and delicate, just like you. Remember 2 days until spring. Then I will show myself to you, until then, Farewell, Mr. X"  
  
That day, customers commented on the lovely sun catcher, and the rainbows it casted on the floor. "Child, it looks lovely in the front window, where did you get it?," Cologne asked. "Shampoo no buy it, Mr. X give this morning. He show himself, first day of spring!" Cologne looked pleased, "This man, seems very worthy of my granddaughter, it MUST be son-in-law." Shampoo nodded, then looked up. Ryoga walked into the store. He looked at Shampoo and smiled. 'Shampoo see now if Ryoga Mr.X!!' Shampoo sauntered over to Ryoga and leaned onto his table. Ryoga noticed her chest pressing ever so close to him. "Uhh...Ummm h-h-hhi Sh-hampoo." Ryoga looked as if he was about to faint. "Hi Ryoga! Want you like?" Shampoo batted her eyes for effect.Behind her, Mousse was also serving, and he couldn't help but laugh at this display. Shampoo gave him a sharp jab with her elbow and Mousse stopped."Uhh Shampoo? I'd like the number 5 lunch special, if you don't mind?" Shampoo slid over the table and into Ryoga's lap. "Pig-boy no rather have Shampoo? You know you like!" Ryoga's eyes bulged out, "Shampoo! Get off! What if Akari sees me..and you! Arrgggghhhh!!!!" Ryoga ran out of the resturant as fast as possible. 'Ryoga not Mr. X. Shampoo, just have to wait.' Shampoo was relived that Ryoga wasn't the one. He was cute and all, but not to smart, and way too shy. She continued on with the customers.   
  
At the end of the day, Mousse sat beside Shampoo,"What in Kami's name were you doing today?! You drove Ryoga, Kuno and Tsubasa out of the store...Shampoo, what is going on?!" Shampoo explained to Mousse the events surrounding Mr.X and the gifts. It seemed strange telling this to Mousse, but they knew each other for years, and it seemed natural to talk over some problems with him. In fact, Shampoo realized that he had become very mature! No longer did he flip out when she jabbered on about Ranma, nor did he smother her with hugs and gifts at evey chance he got....smother Shampoo blinked. She smothers Ranma the way Mousse smothered her! No wonder he never asked her on any dates! "Shampoo? Shampoo?! Hey are you listening to me?" Mousse tapped her on the forhead, than cringed, expecting a smack upside the head. None came, instead Shampoo hugged him! "Shampoo thank Mousse for everything." Shampoo got up and went upstairs to bed, leaving a stupified Mousse alone. "I guess this Mr. X thing is worrying Shampoo to much. Maybe I should just stop." Cologne stepped out of the shadows. "I think not, Mousse. This show of affection is surprising. I've never seen Shampoo so happy. Mousse, you have proven yourself a caring and senstitive man,you have become mature beyond your years.If Shampoo falls for you, I will break Ranma and Shampoo's engagement." Mousse was in shock. "Wait! You can't! They're bound by Amazon law...it's illigal to break them appart." Mousse hung his head as Cologne laughed. "What's so funny?," Mousse spat out bitterly. "Who do you think was on the Commitee of Lawmakers, hmmmm? I have authority to nullify any law of my chosing! Now, go prepare for tomarrow boy." Cologne left Mousse alone to ponder the thought of he and   
Shampoo becoming engaged. 


	3. Mousse can cook,and the meeting of Mr.X

Shampoo spun around under the cherry tree. Her long pink dress spun upwards and twirled out. Her hair floated and sparkled in the breeze. She stopped as a pair of strong arms caught her in a tight embrace. Shampoo sighed, "Wo ai ni..." She looked up into.....  
nothing.  
Her eyes adjusted to the harsh morning light. 'What wonderful dream..' Shampoo thought, and looked beside her pillow. There was a small letter. She picked it up and started to read: "Dearest Shampoo, tomarrow is the first day of spring. We will finally meet in the park, by the water fountain at 12 noon. Love Mr.X". Shampoo smiled and got ready, she knew this last day would drag by.  
The morning crawled by. The customers were few and far between, so Shampoo and Mousse got to enjoy talking to each other for most of the time. "Gosh Shampoo, we haven't done this since we were young!," Mousse looked up to the ceiling and smiled. Shampoo nodded in agreement, things have been going well between them."Shampoo go get ice tea, Mousse like?," Shampoo went to stand up, but felt a strong hand on her shoulder, "No Shampoo, allow me!" Shampoo blushed and nodded. 'Wait! why me so shy?! This MOUSSE, not arien! Why Shampoo act funny? Mousse just friend...' She haddn't time to finish her thoughts in peace, Mousse entered from the kitchen with ice tea. "Shampoo, I made this early this morning. It's special iced tea, made from Black Dragon tea." Mousse gave her a glass, and Shampoo peered into the black liquid. Mousse had never really made anything before, so Shampoo assumed that he couldn't cook. She took a sip of the cold tea and was surprised to find that it had a lovely sweet taste. "Ai-ya! Mousse make wonderful drink! We add to summer menu now, yes? Mousse make for summer?" Mousse looked at Shampoo with pride, "Sure! I'd love to help cooking more often!" Shampoo and Mousse sat side by side enjoying each other's company and Mousse's wonderful tea. The day ended on a happy note as both helped each other clean up. Shampoo walked upstairs and flopped into her bed. "Tenshi? Ah good girl, come here." Shampoo hugged her kitten and sighed, tomarrow was the big day, was she ready?  
  
Shampoo woke up a little before sunrise. She quickly showered, got dressed and did her hair. She ran down the stairs calling for her great-grandmother, knowing she was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. "Shampoo, I'm glad you're up. I'm not opening the store today. Mousse is ill and my hayfever is acting up. It would be rude to sneeze at customers. I ordred some pills from Dr. Tofu, they should be in by late this afternoon." Shampoo was amazed, this was working out so well for her, "Shampoo can have day off? Shampoo meet Mr. X today!" Cologne nodded in agreement and told Shampoo to bring up a hot mug of tea to Mousse.  
Mousse was under the covers when Shampoo walked in. "Mousse? Shampoo bring tea. You wake up?" Shampoo shrugged and set the tea down, then left to pick out a cute outfit for her special day.   
  
It was 11:35, according to the alarm clock on Shampoo's dresser, so she jumped out her window and onto her roof. She lept from roof to roof towards the park. She got down, and wandered over to the fountain, and sat on the ledge.Then she waited, and waited, and waited. Shampoo was begining to get worried when she heard a funny voice, "Don't turn around just yet." Shampoo nodded. Mr. X walked up to Shampoo and hugged her from behind. "I'll let you guess who I am."  
Shampoo smiled, "Shampoo no have to guess, Mousse." Mousse switched back to his normal voice, "How did ya know it was me?!" Shampoo laughed, and pointed to the reflection in the fountain. Shampoo became serious," Mousse Mr.X? Mousse know great-grandmother no approve. Shampoo engaged to Ranma." Cologne came out from the bushes, "No child. I boke it off. Why should you have to chase a man around so he'll marry you, when there's a man right here that's already willing...If you'll accept." Shampoo was shocked. She looked into Mousse's eyes for the longest time, the only thing she saw was pure love. She was so ashamed! All this time, she knew Ranma didn't want her, but she still chased him. Mousse had never given up on her, even when she hit him and yelled at him. Shampoo began to cry, "Shampoo!!! Why? What's wrong? Are you unhappy? I'm so sorry..this is all my fault, I-" Shampoo cut him off with a deep kiss. "No Mousse, Shampoo cry because Shampoo mean to Mousse. Mousse forgive?" Shampoo looked up to Mousse and waited. "Only on one condition, will you be my wife, Shampoo?" Mousse held out a brilliant silver ring with a jade stone. "Yes! Shampoo marry!!" She glomped onto Mousse. "Great-grandmother, is yours?!" Shampoo pointed to the ring on her finger, "Yes child, it's a heirloom, it brings good luck and wealth to a marrige." Shampoo looked at Mousse,"Shampoo already have luck, and Mousse worth more to Shampoo than gold!"  
*********************************************************************************************  
"Hey Ranma! Look hon, here's a letter and a package from Shampoo and Mousse!" Ranma looked over his fiancee's shoulder. "Wow, Akane they went back to China!"   
  
(letter) Dear Akane and Ranma!  
How's Japan? China is a wonderful place for a honeymoon! We walked on the Great Wall, and everything!! We visited our village, and they held a feast for us. Shampoo was promoted to advisor to the elders!! We'll be heading home soon. Oh, by the way, Ranma we visited a certain spring...WE'RE CURED, and so we sent you a little thermos full of what you've been hoping for...  
Love Mousse and Shampoo  
P.S. When are YOU two going to tie the knot?  
  
Ranma tore open the package to find the thermos containing the precious water that would rid him of his curse forever! Akane grabbed the thermos away, "Ranma? Baby? When ARE we getting married?" Akane pouted and looked up at Ranma. "Give it back Akane! Gosh, you can be soo--HEY NO! DON'T DUMP IT!! ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Akane turned aroung quickly and dumped the thermos on Ranma. "Hahaha! You didn't think I'd really?" Akane squeeled as the completely cured Ranma smiled and began to give chase. 


End file.
